Beyond The Portal
by BallroomAngel
Summary: AU Two strangers journey to Feudal Japan. Not only are they not from this era, they aren't even from this world. When Inuyasha finds one, and Sesshomaru the other, disaster is sure to ensue. InuxKag MirxSan


**Authors Note: I do not own Inuyasha or any related characters. Draeth and Zeroun belong to my fiance, Saige belongs to me- as does the plot.  
Please Read and Review. I hope to have more up soon, but as I'm currently moving out and starting college, it could be longer then expected.**

**Chapter One**

"Draeth, something has come up that must be taken care of," King Zeroun Darkstar glanced at his middle son, sitting across from him in a plush, black velvet chair. They were sitting in the King's private study; a large and extravagantly furnished room in black and white, accented with midnight blue. To the left there was a door way that led to the decently sized library attached, one that was filled with the King's favorite books and maps.

"Yes, father?" The Frost Elf Prince was dressed in his trademarked black robe and cloak, hooked with a silver pin of the Darkstar family crest; a circled pentagram. The Frost Elves of Hilda'mar on the planet of Avails were an interesting Race. Distinguished by their tall and willowy frames, pale skin that was permanently tinted with just a hint of blue and stark hair colors; the Elves were a strangely beautiful race. Draeth Darkstar was no exception; his straight black hair stopped shaggily just past his shoulders, while his eyes were a rich golden hue. His demeanor as well as tone of voice seemed casual, and yet at the same time demanded respect and gave off authority.

"It would seem that on one of the worlds there is a creature, a demon, which is becoming too strong. Should he continue to gain power as he has been, he could easily become a threat to our own world, as well as many others. You're the strongest mage in the Kingdom, Draeth, and with this war going on I cannot afford to send many others. I wish I did not have to send you, but this demon must be destroyed as soon as possible and I feel that you are the best hope we have."

"I understand. Do we know anything more about this creature? How can I find him?"

"Everything you need to know is in this," Zeroun handed him an envelope sealed with the Darkstar crest. Taking it from his father, Draeth slowly began to pry open the letter when a voice spoke from his left.

"King Zeroun, do you not think it wise to inform him of his company?" from the library doorway stepped Saige Silverwind, the Wood Elf princess of Lanla'ell. As always, Draeth was struck for a moment by her beauty; her long hair cascaded in waves down her back, light brown aglow with streaks of honey, her large eyes were a fierce and brilliant emerald green, her skin was fair and her slender build moved gracefully. In an elegant dress of green and white, she walked over to where the prince sat nonchalantly.

Jumping to his feet, the Prince bowed deeply, "Princess, no one informed me of your arrival." He rose and looked his Elvin love over.

"That's because no one knew," King Zeroun cut in with a grin, "The Princess will be accompanying you on your journey."

Draeth did a double-take, "No, she's not."

Saige looked at him, completely taken aback at his refusal, "Yes I am."

"Father, with all due respect, traveling between worlds with the intent to find and destroy a dangerous and powerful demon is no place for a young lady. Especially the princess."

"Why not?" Saige argued back in defiance, "I'm an accomplished healer and archer, well trained in the magics of my people. I'm also skilled with daggers, riding and diplomacy."

"You're not coming. I will not be the one to put your life in danger."

"If the demon succeeds with his plan, all the lives on Avails will be threatened. My people will suffer the same fate as yours should we fail."

"Accept her help, my son," the King chuckled to himself at their bickering, "You may be very glad for her company."

"Yes father," Draeth bowed his head, clearly unhappy about taking the younger elf. "When are we to leave?"

"Immediately. I've already had bags packed with everything you'll need; they're waiting in the Great Hall for you. Good Luck."

As the two young Elves left the room together, King Zeroun smiled knowingly to himself, chuckling softly.

The moment they were out of earshot from the King, Draeth glanced down at the Wood Elf, who barely came to his shoulder. Saige had to quicken her pace in order to keep up with his long strides.

"You should not be coming."

"I have every right and reason to come."

"What if something happens to you? What if this creature is stronger then we anticipate?"

By now, they had reached the massive Great Hall and stood facing each other next to their bags. Bending down and taking a firm hold of her own bag and slinging her bow and quiver over her shoulder, then watching as Draeth did the same, Saige smiled encouragingly. "That's why I'm coming with you. Ready?"

"Here," reaching into his robe, Draeth brought out a smooth blue stone, so glossy it looked almost like glass. There was a hairline crack down the center of it, and as he held it out towards her, Saige noticed that it had actually been split. "It's a summoning stone. You know the spell to transport will get us to the same place, but not necessarily land us in the same area. Should we become separated, the two halves will call to each other," he cupped her face gently with his hand and his eyes softened as they met hers, "Promise me that you'll be safe, Saige."

Saige took half of the stone from the Frost Elf, and offered him a gentle smile, "I will be. You should know I'm stronger then I look."

The prince chuckled, he knew. "Alright, let's depart, then. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can come back to the keep."

"Agreed."

Making sure they both had firm hold on their belongings, Draeth quietly began his spell and as usual a black ruin appeared over his head. It took a long time for him to finish, but when he did, there stood a portal, large and swirling with mysterious mists. The two looked at each other, and although the Frost Elf showed nothing on the outside, she could see how his usually warm, golden eyes seemed drained. Saige wasn't surprised; the spell to cast inter-dimensional portals was extremely complex, and nearly impossible to perform without aid. But the Prince had always had stronger powers than any other elf she knew, although he would still need to rest after a spell this powerful.

Looking at each other again, Draeth nodded curtly and Saige smiled. Together they stepped through the mists towards their destination; Feudal Japan.


End file.
